GTA Online: Smuggler's Run
GTA Online: Smuggler's Run is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on August 29th, 2017. Description The update has the ''GTA Online'' Protagonist working with Ron to smuggle contraband across San Andreas. Content *Aircraft Hangars have been added to Grand Theft Auto Online. Players can purchase a hangar on the Maze Bank Foreclosures website and choose from 5 locations. Hangars can be customized with a choice of modifications and add-ons such as a hangar style, lighting, floor graphics, office furniture, living quarters and an aircraft workshop and mechanic. Hangars come with space for up to 20 of a player’s personal aircraft and an office with a computer that is used to manage the Air-Freight Business. *The Air-Freight business has been added to GTA Online. The Air-Freight business is managed with the Free Trade Shipping Co. app on the computer in the hangar and allows players to source and sell cargo. Players must first complete a setup mission to get the business up and running. Once set up, players can then begin stealing cargo which can then be sold for a profit. Vehicles 17 new vehicles added: *14 are aircraft *3 are land vehicles Character customisation *Over 500 new items of clothing and outfits have been added to Grand Theft Auto Online (including a new helmet, reminiscent of the FAST ballistic helmet, equipped with headset and night vision, as well as a mounted flashlight) for male and female characters. *Over 30 new tattoos have been added to GTA Online. Special Tops *Black Rockstar Camo Tee (August 29th, 2017 - September 4th, 2017) *White Rockstar Camo Tee (August 29th, 2017 - September 4th, 2017) *Razor Tee (August 29th, 2017 - September 4th, 2017) Jobs/Services *A new Adversary Mode, Motor Wars, became available. Weapons * No new weapons have been added in this update, however players can now kill themselves with the Pistol Mk II via the Interaction Menu. Others *Owners of the hangars in Fort Zancudo have a low-level clearance, meaning they will only be allowed to access the area with no trouble. However, anything beyond this low-level clearance will result in a wanted level, though it will only be a two-star wanted level instead of the usual four stars. *A new “Formation Flying Assist” option has been added to the Interaction Menu for VIP/CEO Organizations and Motorcycle Clubs. *Flares fired from the Flare Gun now attract nearby homing missiles. * The new Havok helicopter has been added to the list of vehicles available to VIP/CEO Organizations and MCs. Like the SuperVolito, its SecuroServ variant will always spawn with a matte black and dark red finish. **The SecuroServ Buzzard Attack Chopper now sports black-tint windows. * Multiple new MC and CEO Styles have been added. *There is now an updated podcast by Ron that can play on Blaine County Radio Community Hour. It makes various references to events during Grand Theft Auto V's timeline, Grand Theft Auto itself and events such as snow in Los Santos during Christmas events and switching characters. It also stars a guest, a right-wing activist named Sophia Bowles-Carmichael. Discounts & Bonuses 08/30/17= *25% discount on the following vehicles from August 30th to September 4th: **Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer **Karin Technical **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up **Brute Armored Boxville **BF Raptor *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule. **From August 30th - September 4th ***Premium Race: Gauntlet (locked to Super) ***Time Trial: Casino. *In the Premium Race, the top three finishers receive GTA$ payouts and all participants are awarded with triple RP. *In the Time Trial, those who beat the par time will receive sizable GTA$ & RP rewards. *Players who log to Grand Theft Auto Online at any point between August 30th and September 4th will receive three shirts that also were available at the Rockstar Warehouse released last week: **'Black Rockstar Camo Tee' **'White Rockstar Camo Tee' **'Razor Tee' 09/05/17= *Double GTA$ & RP on the Adversary Mode, Motor Wars, through September 11th. *25% discount on the following items from September 4th to September 11th: **Pegassi Reaper **Progen Itali GTB (base price + upgrade) **Imponte Nightshade **Invetero Coquette Classic (both models) **Bravado Half-track (both prices) **Body Armor **Vehicle Armor (Cars/Aircraft) **Bulletproof Tires **Standard Ammo (does not include Mk II specific ammo) *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule. **From September 4th - September 11th ***Premium Race: Criss Cross (Locked to Ruiner 2000) ***Time Trial: Route 68 *In the Premium Race, the top three finishers receive GTA$ payouts and all participants are awarded with triple RP. *In the Time Trial, those who beat the par time will receive sizable GTA$ & RP rewards. *Players who log to Grand Theft Auto Online at any point between September 4th and September 11th will receive the White Shrewsbury Logo Tee. |-| 09/12/17= *The Dewbauchee Rapid GT Classic became available at Legendary Motorsport, for $885,000. *Double GTA$ & RP through September 18th on the following: **Motor Wars Adversary Mode **All Rockstar-created Stunt Races. **Air Freight Cargo Sell Missions. *Double Salaries for Associates and Bodyguards through September 18th, as part of the "SecuroServ Employee Appreciation Week". *25% discount on the following items through September 18th: **Aircraft Engine, Armor and Countermeasure Upgrades. **Land Vehicle Engine and Armor upgrades. **Truffade Nero (base price and upgrade) **Pegassi Tempesta. *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule. **From September 12th - September 18th ***Premium Race: Big M (Locked to Motorbikes) ***Time Trial: LSIA *In the Premium Race, the top three finishers receive GTA$ payouts and all participants are awarded with triple RP. *In the Time Trial, those who beat the par time will receive sizable GTA$ & RP rewards. |-| 09/19/17= *The RM-10 Bombushka became available at Warstock Cache & Carry, for $5,918,500 or for $4,450,000 (trade price). *A new Adversary Mode, Bombushka Run, became available. *Double GTA$ & RP in the Adversary Mode, Bombushka Run, through September 25th. *25% discount on the following items: **Hangar Workshop **Aircraft Weapons **Liveries (cars and aircraft) **Resprays (cars and aircraft) **Mobile Operations Center bays **Executive Offices *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule. **From September 19th - September 25th ***Premium Race: Water Slide (Locked to Blazer Aqua) ***Time Trial: Calafia Way *In the Premium Race, the top three finishers receive GTA$ payouts and all participants are awarded with triple RP. *In the Time Trial, those who beat the par time will receive sizable GTA$ & RP rewards. |-| 09/26/17= *The Buckingham Howard NX-25 became available at Elitás Travel, for $1,296,750 or for $975,000 (trade price). *Double GTA$ & RP in the following Adversary Modes, through October 2nd: **Bombushka Run **Bunker-based modes: ***Bunker - Every Bullet Counts ***Bunker - Juggernaut ***Bunker - Kill Quota ***Bunker - Resurrection ***Bunker - Slasher ***Bunker - Till Death Do Us Part ***Bunker - Trading Places *Biker Business Production and Bunker Research & Manufacturing will be 25% faster. *Discount on the following items: **LSIA Hangar 1 – 15% off **Fort Zancudo Hangar A2 – 25% off **Hangar Floor Graphics & Lighting – 25% off **Parachutes (including Bags & Smoke Trails) – 25% off **Selected air & land vehicles: ***Savage (both prices) – 35% off ***Buckingham Swift (both livery models) – 35% off ***Buckingham Swift Deluxe – 40% off ***Annis RE-7B – 25% off ***Western Motorcycle Company Nightblade – 25% off ***Principe Lectro – 25% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule. **From September 26th - October 2nd ***Premium Race: Wall Climb (locked to Super) ***Time Trial: Vinewood Bowl *In the Premium Race, the top three finishers receive GTA$ payouts and all participants are awarded with triple RP. *In the Time Trial, those who beat the par time will receive sizable GTA$ & RP rewards. |-| 10/03/17= *The Mammoth Mogul became available at Warstock Cache & Carry, for $3,125,500 or for $2,350,000 (trade price). *A new Adversary Mode, Stockpile, became available. *Double GTA$ & RP in the Adversary Mode, Stockpile, through October 9th. *Double GTA$ & RP on all Ron's Contact Missions, through October 9th. *25% discount on the following items through October 9th: **Hangar Workshop **Engine Upgrades (all vehicles) **Armor Upgrades (all vehicles) **Aircraft Handling Upgrades **Aircraft Weapons Upgrades **Flight and Air Racing Suits **Mobile Operations Center bays **HVY APC **Progen T20 *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule. **From October 3rd - October 9th ***Premium Race - Around The Docks (Locked to Motorbikes) ***Time Trial - Power Station *In the Premium Race, the top three finishers receive GTA$ payouts and all participants are awarded with triple RP. *In the Time Trial, those who beat the par time will receive sizable GTA$ & RP rewards. |-| 10/10/17= *The Buckingham Pyro became available at Warstock Cache & Carry, for $4,455,500 or for $3,350,000 (trade price). *Double GTA$ & RP in the following Adversary Modes, through October 16th. **Stockpile **Motor Wars *Bunker Research and Manufacturing and Biker Business Production will be 25% faster, through October 16th. *25% discount on the following items, through October 16th: **Fort Zancudo Hangar 3499 **Thomson Scrapyard Bunker **All Bunker Renovations **Benny's Upgrades **Selected Vehicles: ***Nagasaki Ultralight (both Standard and Trade Price) ***Coil Rocket Voltic (both Standard and Trade Price) ***Lampadati Tropos Rallye ***Kuruma (Armored) (both Standard and Trade Price) *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule. **From October 10th - October 16th ***Premium Race - Raton (Locked to Super) ***Time Trial - Raton Canyon *In the Premium Race, the top three finishers receive GTA$ payouts and all participants are awarded with triple RP. *In the Time Trial, those who beat the par time will receive sizable GTA$ & RP rewards. |-| 10/17/17= *Transform Races mode became available in Grand Theft Auto Online. 15 Transform Races were added: **Transform - Gauntlet II **Transform - Get Wrecked **Transform - Home Run **Transform - Junk Yard **Transform - McKenzie **Transform - Mixed-Up **Transform - Neon Mountain **Transform - Plummet III **Transform - Separation **Transform - Slalom **Transform - Slam Dunk **Transform - Split Personality **Transform - The Dragon **Transform - Vinewood Thrills **Transform - Warped *Double GTA$ & RP on Transform Races through October 26th, 2017. *Double GTA$ & RP on Lamar's Contact Missions, through October 26th, 2017. *25% discount on the following items, through October 26th, 2017: **LF-22 Starling **V-65 Molotok **Buckingham Alpha-Z1 **Grotti Visione **Ocelot XA-21 **Engine Upgrades **Turbo Upgrades **Suspension Upgrades **Handling Upgrades *Premium Race and Time Trials schedules. **From October 17th - October 23rd ***Premium Race - 45° (Locked to Motorcycles) ***Time Trial - Down Chiliad **From October 24th - October 30th ***Premium Race - Green Machine (Locked to Super) ***Time Trial - Del Perro Pier *In the Premium Race, the top three finishers receive GTA$ payouts and all participants are awarded with triple RP. *In the Time Trial, those who beat the par time will receive sizable GTA$ & RP rewards. Bug Fixes *Changes to vehicle downforce calculations have been made to make sure vehicle handling behaves in the same way as before the Gunrunning content update. * Fixed an issue with the active spoilers of the Truffade Nero and the Progen T20 vehicles moving incorrectly when braking. Changes * Changes have been made to the amount of explosive hits the Savage can withstand. Now it takes one explosive without being destroyed. *Technical Custom layout changed from LAYOUT_STD_TECHNICAL (Technical) to LAYOUT_STD_TECHNICAL3 (Technical Custom) **Vehicle layout LAYOUT_STD_TECHNICAL3 added to Vehicle Layouts. *Flag FLAG_HOLD_TO_SHUFFLE added to APC to allow the player to easily switch between driver and passenger seats. *Oppressor's stock machine guns' bullet direction pitch offset updated from -3.5 to -1.5, improving overall accuracy. Gallery Pre-release Screenshots SumgglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Hangar.png|An aircraft hangar. SumgglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Bombs.png|An armed plane dropping bombs. SmugglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Races.png|Transform Stunt Races. AlphaZ1-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|The Alpha Z-1 stuntplane. Tula-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|The Tula VTOL plane. Visione-Vehicle-GTAV.jpg|The Grotti Visione supercar. V65Molotok-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|The V-65 Molotok fighter jet. Havok-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|The ballistic helmet. Ultralight-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|The Ultralight glider. Official release Screenshots Rogue-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|A pair of armed Rogues. Tula-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|A Tula with the NOOSE livery. Visione-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Grotti Visione. Videos GTA Online Smuggler's Run Trailer GTA Online Guide - How to Make Money with Smuggler's Run Trivia *The name is a reference to a previous Rockstar Games title, . References Navigation }} Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content